


Sex Laws

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Il fondo di un bicchiere colmo di ghiaccio premuto contro una tempia, Ichigo Kurosaki se ne stava scompostamente disteso sul suo letto, a fissare un punto non meglio definito della sua camera in ombra.È una notte estiva come tante, senza infamia e senza lode, e Ichigo Kurosaki non ha null'altro da fare che restare steso sul suo letto, maledicendo una compagnia che tarda ad arrivare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naw. Erano SECOLI che non scrivevo una GrimmIchi zozza. MAH BABUS! Q3Q *esplode*  
> Ok, siamo seri. Consideratelo un sequel molto avanzato della prima volta Grimmichi in "[Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9571688)". Il prompt usato è "tatto" e ho cercato di farlo rivivere il più possibile nella narrazione rievocando il più possibile le sensazioni tattili. La canzone... sono fissata con quella canzone, ascoltatela e gioitene tutti anche se con la narrazione ci azzecca come il cavolo a merenda. Buona lettura! e_e9
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table** : #038.Tatto

_I want to defy_  
_The logic of all sex laws_  
_Let the handcuffs slip off your wrists_  
_I'll let you be my chaperone_  
_At the halfway home_  
_I'm a full-grown man_  
_But I'm not afraid to cry_  
_**(Beck | Sex Laws)** _

Il calore soffocante di quella serata estiva era qualcosa che si infilava sotto i vestiti, togliendo il fiato così come la forza anche solo di muovere un passo. Non c’era refolo di vento che alleviasse la sensazione opprimente dell’afa, né distrazione abbastanza potente che raffreddasse almeno virtualmente i bollenti spiriti.

Il fondo di un bicchiere colmo di ghiaccio premuto contro una tempia, Ichigo Kurosaki se ne stava scompostamente disteso sul suo letto, a fissare un punto non meglio definito della sua camera in ombra. Non c’era luce che alleviasse la monotonia bluastra calata su ogni cosa, a parte quella giallastra e fissa di un lampione all’altro lato della strada. Il ragazzo sbuffò, portandosi il bordo del bicchiere alle labbra e afferrando un pezzo di ghiaccio, che prese poi a masticare indolentemente fra i denti.

La sua scorta di fumetti languiva di novità e di continuare quel videogioco in cui non riusciva a proseguire da tempo non se ne parlava. Non c’erano Hollow a minacciare Karakura quella notte – per fortuna, naturalmente, ma questo significava soltanto noia più totale. Non c’era un certo e bastardissimo Arrancar, soprattutto, che non si faceva vedere da due mesi a quella parte e Ichigo non sapeva se essere più preoccupato o più incazzato, perché lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che adorava giocargli di quegli scherzetti. Sparire per un tempo indefinito e poi comparirgli davanti quando meno se lo aspettava, magari quando aveva diecimila altri impegni scottanti fra le mani, ed esasperarlo finché il mezzo Shinigami non credeva di averne abbastanza di lui.

E poi sparire di nuovo, tanto per mettergli ben chiaro in testa che, no, non riusciva ad averne abbastanza di lui neanche se si sforzava di crederlo.

Due mesi, però, erano davvero tanti.

Il massimo a cui la Sexta Espada era arrivato fino a quel momento era stato di tre settimane di lontananza. Lo esaltava non poco sapere che, in fondo, per quanto insistesse a tenersi lontano, tornasse a cercarlo perché anche lui non poteva fare a meno della sua compagnia. Ma così… dannazione, si dimostrava un po’ troppo menefreghista per i suoi gusti!

Lo aveva perseguitato per mesi, prima di portarlo a un punto di rottura oltre il quale aveva smesso di considerarlo un semplice e leale avversario, e adesso si metteva a giocare con lui come un gatto col topo?

… non male come metafora, considerando la natura semi-felina di quell’individuo dal ciuffo troppo azzurro.

Ichigo sorseggiò un po’ dell’acqua semisciolta dal ghiaccio, prima di voltarsi su un fianco e poggiare il bicchiere ai piedi del letto. Notte fonda: troppo caldo per dormire e nessun nemico da affrontare… perché quel coglione non c’era mai quando sarebbe risultato davvero utile?!

Combattere era tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno in quel momento, pensò ficcandosi esasperato le dita fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni. Avrebbe voluto uscire dal suo corpo fisico e scorrazzare sui tetti di Karakura, possibilmente in un duello senza esclusione di colpi con Grimmjow. Era diventato quasi un gioco, per loro due, per quanto letale e pericoloso e sfiancante. Colpivano entrambi per farsi male, per sconfiggersi, per sfiancare l’avversario, per migliorarsi…

Era euforizzante il solo pensiero di poter impugnare Tensa Zangetsu fra le dita e lasciarsi travolgere da un’ondata di adrenalina mentre l’Arrancar menava un fendente dopo l’altro, cercando in tutte le maniere di coglierlo in fallo. E poi si sarebbe semplicemente stancato di tutte quelle scaramucce e avrebbe rinfoderato Pantera, menandogli un pugno formidabile da fargli partire la mandibola.

Poteva immaginare nella sua mente ogni singola mossa di un loro possibile futuro scontro, si sentiva ribollire il sangue alla sola idea. Sapeva come sarebbe proseguito, quasi avvertiva contro i muscoli l’impatto formidabile delle nocche dell’Espada. Picchiava tanto forte da farle sembrare lame che ferivano la pelle, con tanta energia da sbucciarsele da solo. E lui rispondeva, aveva imparato a sostenere il suo ritmo abbastanza da poter ribattere colpo su colpo. E se non imprimeva altrettanta potenza nei suoi pugni, c’era da dire che sapeva sferrarli con ancor più velocità dell’avversario.

L’impatto di un corpo a corpo con Grimmjow… Il suo corpo anelava quell’evento in maniera disperata, la sensazione delle mani di quel bastardo su di lui, fosse pure attraverso un contatto violento. Bastava un minimo di concentrazione, tornare a stendersi sul letto schiena al materasso, chiudere gli occhi e gli sembrava quasi di poter sentire la presa eccessivamente forte – da spezzare quasi le ossa – delle mani di Grimmjow sulle sue spalle, le sue unghie che gli graffiavano la schiena e le braccia fino a riempirlo di strie rosse e sanguinolente, la pelle ruvida dei polpastrelli che sfregava contro il collo e lo stringeva in una presa tanto salda da togliergli il fiato.

Sospirò, scuotendo il capo, gli occhi serrati e la mente persa dietro quelle fantasie. Tutte quelle sensazioni tattili si affollavano come fantasmi contro il suo corpo, premevano in ogni punto in cui le mani dell’Espada erano passate e alcuni… erano posti abbastanza intimi e personali.

Avrebbe preferito più vergogna e meno compiacimento nel momento esatto in cui valutò quanto piacevolmente dolorosi potessero essere i gesti dell’Arrancar ma non era bravo a mentire agli altri, figurarsi a se stesso. Chiedergli un pizzico di distacco in quel momento, poi, era fuori di ogni grazia. La tensione montava fortissima dentro di lui e c’era una sola valvola di sfogo che conoscesse: combattere.

Ma non c’erano avversari nei dintorni, per quanto provasse a sondare il reiatsu intorno a lui, scorgeva solo una calma tanto piatta quanto esasperante. Non gli restava che passare ai metodi _sporchi_.

Come se non avesse saputo fin dall’inizio dove sarebbe andata a parare la battaglia che tanto desiderava ingaggiare in quel momento contro la Sexta Espada…

Strusciò a disagio le spalle contro il materasso sotto di lui, sollevando i fianchi per poi riabbassarli velocemente. Tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno in quel momento erano i pugni di Grimmjow contro il suo stomaco, pugni che si aprissero e diventassero palmi aperti e ben attenti a cogliere ogni rilievo del suo corpo, mani che gli avrebbero percorso fin troppo voracemente le cosce per poi risalire nei pantaloni e abbassarglieli fino alle ginocchia di malagrazia.

Lui sapeva essere un tantino più civile di quell’animale in affari simili. Si limitò modestamente a ficcare la mano oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, per poi superare anche i boxer. Era troppo impaziente anche per perdersi in chiacchiere e pudori che, almeno in presenza di se stesso, poteva evitare di provare.

Dov’era rimasto con quel duello mentale? Ah sì, il corpo a corpo. Le mani di Grimmjow non si sarebbero limitate a tirargli un pugno qui e uno là. Stomaco, petto, spalle, faccia, braccia, nessun centimetro della parte superiore del suo corpo sarebbe stata risparmiata dalla sua furia. E lui avrebbe reagito con meno violenza, certo, ma con uguale rabbia. Avrebbe sentito la consistenza pesante e nodosa dei muscoli della spalla dell’Arrancar sotto le nocche – a quel pensiero arricciò le dita dei piedi, sfiorandosi oziosamente in punta di polpastrelli. Poi gli avrebbe tirato un diretto fulminante allo stomaco ma nessuna paura, il bastardo avrebbe risposto con un formidabile gancio al plesso solare, roba da restare senza fiato per parecchi secondi.

A quel pensiero il palmo della sua mano cominciò a strusciare con più convinzione contro la sua pelle, mentre gli occhi di Ichigo si riducevano a due fessure e la mente vagava libera dietro quelle fantasie alquanto masochiste. Gli avrebbe graffiato la gola – gli piaceva graffiarlo, dannata Pantera! – e poteva avvertire nettamente il suono che facevano le sue unghie affilate mentre gli segnavano la carne del collo, a un tanto così dalla sua giugulare.

Sussultò, mordendosi un labbro e ricacciando indietro un verso esaltato, mentre la mano si chiudeva salda attorno alla sua mezza erezione e sfregava in tutta calma, senza fretta, perché con l’Espada le battaglie non si chiudevano certo in così poco tempo. Una testata, probabilmente gli avrebbe tirato una testata, al bastardo piaceva fargli quel tipo di sorprese. Dannazione, poteva ancora sentire contro la fronte l’impatto violento di quella testaccia dura e i suoi occhi… i suoi maledetti occhi troppo azzurri e troppo affilati che lo fissavano eccitati da quello scontro.

«Ah…».

Afferrò il cuscino fra le dita della mano libera, sollevandone un lato e portandoselo contro la bocca. Non era assolutamente il momento di fare casino ma era troppo su di giri per riuscire a controllarsi decentemente. Inarcò il bacino, continuando a sfregarsi con più convinzione, i polpastrelli che strusciavano contro la pelle a un ritmo che stava diventando forsennato.

Fossero stati quelli di Grimmjow… Ruvidi, callosi, lo toccavano ogni volta di malagrazia, usando – persino in situazioni simili – la stessa cautela che poteva metterci in battaglia. Facevano più male che bene, eppure che sensazione di appagamento lasciavano dopo. Ne aveva bisogno, aveva disperatamente bisogno della sensazione di quelle mani incuranti e prepotenti sulla sua pelle sudata, contro la pancia, sulle natiche, fra le cosce, in qualsiasi posto fossero solite arrivare e ovunque quelle maledette dita riuscissero a ficcarsi senza tanti complimenti.

Affondò le unghie nel cuscino, cominciando a tormentarsi con la punta del pollice, e la avvertì sporcarsi del primo seme precoce. Lo raccolse fra le dita, spargendolo per tutta la lunghezza e agevolando le mosse sempre più scomposte e feroci della sua mano. Stava diventando piuttosto bravo – doveva forse dire “pervertito”? – in quel genere di cose ma la colpa non era soltanto sua. Due mesi di astinenza forzata avrebbero reso impaziente chiunque.

Il suo membro ora pulsava e si tendeva dolorosamente contro i polpastrelli, quei polpastrelli che non erano di Grimmjow e non premevano con abbastanza forza, e la fantasia di Ichigo andava avanti, al momento in cui l’Espada gli avrebbe letteralmente strappato lo shihakusho di dosso e si sarebbe gettato contro di lui.

I suoi morsi contro il collo, persino lo strusciare ruvido della sua lingua contro la pelle, li sentiva così maledettamente bene, come se fosse davvero lì, sopra di lui. Strusciò la guancia contro il cuscino, cercando di rallentare il ritmo esasperato della sua mano. Stava già per cedere, troppo presto. Quella notte era lunga e aveva voglia di occuparla tutta in qualsiasi cosa riuscisse a placare almeno un po’ la sua voglia matta e disperata di un contatto che non arrivava.

Mormorò qualcosa, prontamente soffocata dalla federa del cuscino, e sollevò nuovamente i fianchi, stringendo il palmo della mano più forte che potesse. Immaginava le mani di Grimmjow – intento a riempirlo di marchi rossi ovunque i suoi denti avessero accesso – farsi strada lungo la schiena, palparla, graffiarla a sangue e poi scendere in basso, fino a stringergli le natiche fra le mani e afferrarle saldamente mentre si strusciava fra le sue gambe, impaziente e affamato come sempre.

E lui gli avrebbe sferrato un pugno contro la spalla, prima di stringerla forte fra le dita – a quel gesto la sua mano si strinse forte, tanto da portarlo quasi al limite – e conficcarci le unghie dentro. Poi Grimmjow avrebbe staccato il viso dal suo collo, l’avrebbe fissato e avrebbe sparato qualche spacconata delle sue, come…

«Yo, Kurosaki, sempre a pensare al mio cazzo fra le gambe, eh?».

Perché la voce era diventata improvvisamente più vivida? Stava per caso cominciando ad avere le allucinazioni auditive o cosa?

«Grimmjow!» gli occhi socchiusi si spalancarono di botto, due pupille dilatate che fissavano sconcertate la figura che troneggiava orgogliosamente sul suo letto, un piede a ogni lato del suo corpo, i pugni premuti sui fianchi e un ghigno a dir poco enorme a occupargli mezza faccia. L’altra metà era coperta dall’onnipresente maschera.

«Da quanto tempo sei qui?!» la voce di Ichigo assunse un tono particolarmente stridulo, mentre la sua mano ebbe un sussulto e approfondì la stretta, alla vista degli occhi azzurrissimi dell’Arrancar che lo scrutavano nel buio. Oh no no no, non andava affatto bene, non era questa la reazione che avrebbe dovuto avere, perché il suo braccio si rifiutava di obbedire agli ordini e non si sbrigava a disincastrare la sua mano dai dannati pantaloni, eh?!

«Abbastanza da godermi lo spettacolino, Kurosaki!».

La voce di Grimmjow ruggì d’impazienza, mentre il suo sguardo divorava un centimetro dopo l’altro del corpo – fastidiosamente coperto – del mezzo Shinigami.

Com’era appetitoso! Eccolo lì tutto disteso sul letto come una preda servita su un vassoio d’argento, con quelle labbra umide e schiuse, le guance arrossate, la pelle sudata e gli occhi liquidi d’eccitazione… quegli stramaledetti occhi castani, lo fissavano con l’unica espressione davvero giusta per non fargli venir voglia di cavarglieli. Fame. Ah, se aveva fame di lui.

Aveva fatto bene a negarsi per tutto quel tempo, se quelli erano i risultati. Sfiancare la preda era sempre un’attività divertente, anche se logorava persino il predatore. Lo avrebbe preso volentieri a morsi subito, appena messo piede nel mondo terreno, ma davvero non si aspettava di trovarsi davanti quel delizioso spettacolo quando aveva deciso di approcciare Ichigo.

Si era preparato alla solita lotta all’ultimo sangue: colpi di Zanpakuto, pugni e calci tirati per spaccare ossa e rompere articolazioni, sangue, sudore, la polvere del campo di battaglia e poi… beh, l’inevitabile conclusione con quel bastardo di Kurosaki a pancia in giù, no?

E invece quello si faceva trovare già lì, pronto per essere afferrato per i fianchi e preso selvaggiamente senza neanche un briciolo di preparazione, sarebbe bastato il sangue ad agevolargli la strada. Figurarsi se quello non avrebbe opposto resistenza, però. E poi… mica poteva dimostrargli tanto platealmente che, sì, magari anche solo perché aveva fame, Ichigo Kurosaki _gli era mancato_?!

No, era più divertente giocare a stuzzicarlo, piuttosto.

«E sei un fallito del cazzo, comunque» esordì, storcendo il naso e chinandosi verso di lui. Prima che Ichigo potesse reagire, si ritrovò una mano ruvida dell’Espada contro il fianco, a calargli malamente i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia. Come previsto.

«Neanche una sega come si deve, ti sai fare!».

Ringhiò divertito, sollevando il labbro in quella che doveva essere una smorfia di superiore disgusto. In realtà avrebbe mentito, se avesse detto che la visione di poco prima non gli aveva fatto alcun effetto. Non aveva sprecato cinque minuti del suo prezioso tempo per nulla, fissare quel bastardo che ci dava dentro da solo era una scena tutt’altro che noiosa. Dannazione se non domandava di farsi scopare lì e seduta stante, quando faceva quelle espressioni e muoveva i fianchi a quel modo.

«Ma come ti permetti?! Non sono affari tuoi, guardone!».

Districandosi malamente da una gamba del pantalone, Ichigo riuscì a rifilargli una tallonata contro lo stinco, le mani sopra la testa in uno strano segno di resa. Per tutta risposta Grimmjow gli afferrò la caviglia, tirandolo malamente verso di sé.

«Incazzati, Kurosaki, è giusto! Dopotutto _anche qui_ sono più bravo di te» ghignò l’Espada, leccandosi le labbra con fare famelico. Si sfilò il fodero di Pantera dal fianco, gettandolo a terra – una mossa assolutamente pericolosa per la sua incolumità, che aveva sempre compiuto in presenza di una sola persona – e si inginocchiò sopra il mezzo Shinigami, afferrandogli i polsi fra le dita lunghe e spingendolo forte contro il materasso.

«Stai dicendo un mucchio di stronzate, Grimmjow!» soffiò Ichigo, vicinissimo alla sua bocca, aggrottando le sopracciglia in uno sguardo esageratamente ostile. Il modo in cui il suo corpo si protendeva verso quello dell’altro era tutt’altro che dettato dal disgusto. Da quanto non sentiva il calore prepotente del corpo fortissimo della Sexta contro il suo? Decisamente troppo, eppure Grimmjow sembrava non avere in programma di stritolarlo fra le sue braccia tanto presto.

«Sto dicendo che so segarmi meglio di te, cazzone!» berciò l’Espada in replica, sollevando una mano per disfarsi velocemente dell’obi nero che fermava gli hakama.

«Non ho bisogno delle tue lezioni!».

Il mezzo Shinigami non sembrava per nulla disposto a cedere tanto facilmente, nonostante l’attività in cui era impegnato fino a poco prima dimostrasse l’esatto contrario. Era divertente, estremamente entusiasmante, vedere quello sguardo castano farsi di nuovo orgoglioso ma sarebbe rimasto così per ben pochi secondi, dopo il trattamento che gli avrebbe riservato lui.

«E chi ti vuole insegnare niente!».

Una risposta tanto prepotente Ichigo se l’aspettava eccome, eppure una parte di lui riusciva persino a provare un pizzico di compassione per tutto l’esibizionismo di cui Grimmjow era dotato. Condurre una vita solitaria non doveva essere così gratificante per un Re che predicava di voler scorrazzare libero da ogni legame ma poi non aveva suddito a cui mostrare la sua corona e dimostrare il suo potere. C’era sempre qualcosa di cui andava fiero e che doveva assolutamente fargli vedere, ogni volta che si scontravano, e il lato più assurdo era che lo faceva con l’indole di un bambino impaziente.

… per quanto il modo in cui si stava sbracando sopra di lui non aveva nullo di innocente e infantile.

Lo vide sbarazzarsi rapidamente della giacca e lasciare che gli hakama cascassero giù per le cosce muscolose rivelandogli la vista di qualcosa che neanche la quasi totale oscurità all’interno della stanza poteva nascondere. Il modo in cui il suo sguardo schizzò in basso non sfuggì all’Arrancar, che emise una risata bassa e particolarmente compiaciuta.

«Non sono solo io quello che si gode gli spettacoli, Kurosaki» lo schernì, chinandosi su di lui e premendo la fronte contro la sua.

«E a te certi spettacoli… turbano non poco, non è così, Grimmjow?».

Il sorrisetto dispettoso che Ichigo decise di rivolgergli – il sorrisetto di chi aveva la consapevolezza di esercitare un certo _potere_ sui suoi istinti – non gli piacque per nulla e l’Espada reagì spazientito, afferrandogli il lembo della maglietta e tirandoglielo su senza tanti complimenti, fino praticamente a coprirgli la faccia.

«E levati sta roba, che cazzo ti copri!».

Che la Sexta Espada non fosse un fan dei vestiti, era indubbio. Lo avrebbe definito senza problemi un fervente nudista, a giudicare da quanto gli piaceva sbarazzarsi di tutto quello che aveva addosso il prima possibile, ma sapeva che quel moto di fastidio derivava da ben altro ragionamento.

«Me la tolgo, dammi il tempo, lo so che i vestiti ti impediscono di vedermi bene!» sbraitò, il tono di voce a metà fra l’infastidito e l’ironico e, per tutta risposta, si beccò un graffio lungo e profondo sul fianco, da lasciargli cinque strie rosse e farlo sobbalzare violentemente.

«L’unico che dovrà aprire bene i fottuti occhi, qui, sei tu, Kurosaki!».

Non sarebbe stato inverosimile che, dopo un ringhio del genere, Grimmjow gli assestasse un bel morso ma non lo fece, limitandosi a mostrargli la sua invidiabile e fin troppo affilata fila di denti bianchi e dritti. Si sollevò su un gomito, facendo ben attenzione a mantenere il contatto visivo con lui mentre si portava una mano al ventre.

«Il problema è che sei una femminuccia del cazzo anche quando non combatti. Che cazzo di modo è quello di stringere la mano? Questa è una stretta di mano come si deve!».

Neanche aveva finito di pronunciare quelle parole che le sue dita seguirono l’esempio delle parole, stringendosi forte attorno alla mezza erezione già impaziente che svettava fra le sue gambe. Ichigo sobbalzò, aggrappandosi forte al lenzuolo mentre si ritrovava inevitabilmente a fissare i movimenti secchi e sbrigativi che l’Espada usava per quel genere di faccende.

«Ma stiamo scherzando, non vorrai davvero farlo davanti a me…» protestò il mezzo Shinigami, provando a sollevarsi, ma la mano grande e rude di Grimmjow calò su di lui, inchiodandogli la spalla al materasso.

«Non così in fretta, Kurosaki, mica puoi prenderti tu tutto lo spasso!».

Lo sguardo azzurrissimo dell’Espada non avrebbe ceduto di un millimetro di fronte alla ritrosia di Ichigo. Non che quest’ultimo fosse poi così disposto a troncare quell’incontro proprio nel momento in cui si rivelava tanto interessante. Certo la sincerità con cui l’altro si spogliava letteralmente di ogni pudore andava ben oltre la soglia di tolleranza del ragazzo.

Provare a non guardare fu un tentativo perfettamente inutile. Grimmjow sapeva essere dannatamente rumoroso anche con la sua semplice presenza e la sua mano faceva un dannatissimo casino. In che razza di modo si toccava quel pazzo?! Era peggio che vederlo impugnare Pantera in battaglia, era dannatamente insistente e aggressivo persino con se stesso, ci credeva che si lamentasse della sua eccessiva “delicatezza”.

Nella realtà l’Espada non era poi così schifato dai suoi modi troppo civili. Era lì, sospeso su di lui a masturbarsi con tutta la fretta e l’impeto che avesse nel sangue, ma non sarebbe stato per nulla male se al suo posto ci fossero state le dita dello Shinigami. Il maledetto aveva un modo di toccarlo disturbante, sadico da fargli perdere la testa di rabbia perché non si dava mai e poi mai una mossa, ma non poteva dire che non gli mancassero quelle dita estremamente meno rudi sulla sua pelle.

Strinse più forte la mano a quel pensiero, lasciando che il palmo sfregasse con fin troppo entusiasmo contro la sua lunghezza. Quanto lo odiava, quel bastardo, e adesso stava anche lì a fissarlo a bocca aperta come lo stupido coglione che era. E si voleva permettere persino di fargli la predica, il finto santarellino!

Affondò le unghie nella sua spalla, spingendosi contro di lui con un colpo di bacino, e lo sentì sussultare fin quasi a sfiorarlo.

«Grimmjow!» ringhiò il ragazzo, sollevando una mano e afferrando la sua spalla, per poi graffiarlo con una mossa colma d’impotenza. Inarcò la schiena, tentando di raggiungerlo, e l’Espada non si sottrasse, lasciando che la punta della sua erezione strusciasse contro quella del ragazzo. Fu come una scarica d’adrenalina ed elettricità pura che si arrotolava lungo la spina dorsale e scivolava fra le gambe, colpendolo proprio lì dove lui e Grimmjow erano entrati in contatto. Non sapeva se l’aveva sconvolto di più quello o la sensazione fugace delle dita dell’altro contro la pelle tesa e pulsante.

«Cazzo…» imprecò fra i denti, rimangiandosi subito tutto mentre la sua mano scattava verso il basso.

«Toccati e me ne vado, Kurosaki!» sibilò Grimmjow contro il suo orecchio, senza staccargli lo sguardo di dosso per un solo istante. Che visione meravigliosa quella del mezzo Shinigami in difficoltà, con le sue guance appetitose troppo rosse, lo sguardo attento a ogni suo movimento, il corpo sudato che si protendeva contro il suo e chiedeva chiaramente una sola cosa: essere scopato lì e subito.

Ma perché far finire il divertimento così presto?

«Come… così continui a goderti… lo spettacolo…» replicò Ichigo a corto di fiato, bloccando tuttavia la mano a mezz’aria, seppure a fatica.

«Ho in mente un’idea migliore».

Grimmjow non ebbe alcun problema a puntellarsi meglio sulle ginocchia, per poi ficcare senza troppi riguardi due dita fra le labbra schiuse del ragazzo. Ichigo reagì indignato, bofonchiando qualche parola inintelligibile e poi assestandogli un morso fortissimo, da lasciare i segni persino sulla sua pelle di hierro.

«Succhia» rispose semplicemente l’Espada, cominciando a muovere avanti e indietro le dita nella bocca del mezzo Shinigami finché non lo sentì cedere e acconsentire alla sua richiesta prepotente. Lo leccò piano, succhiando allusivamente la pelle ruvida e callosa quel tanto che bastava a spedire tutta una serie di fantasie dentro la testa di Grimmjow e giù in basso fino a raggiungere il punto che stava sollecitando già da qualche minuto. Anche Ichigo era in difficoltà, dal canto suo. Tutto quell’agitarsi dell’Arrancar, la sensazione delle sue dita contro la lingua, la visione della sua mano che si muoveva a scatti feroci e rabbiosi, lo mandavano su di giri. Voleva toccarlo, sentirlo tendersi sotto le sue dita e voleva che lo toccasse, perché stava cominciando a fare davvero troppo male.

Se credeva di aver raggiunto il limite, però, si sbagliava di grosso. Quando le dita di Grimmjow si sfilarono dalla sua bocca e scivolarono lungo la sua pancia, per poi ficcarsi prepotentemente fra le sue natiche senza neanche dargli il tempo di realizzare pienamente quella mossa, allora Ichigo divenne davvero molto impaziente.

«Merda, fai male!» sussurrò nell’oscurità, la voce strozzata e due dita callose a lui ben note che sfregavano fin troppo forte, raggiungendo con straordinaria rapidità il punto più fondo che potessero toccare e premendoci contro con una certa urgenza. L’Espada stava raggiungendo il limite troppo presto – due mesi di lontananza erano davvero troppi anche per lui – quindi bisognava che Ichigo cedesse prima di lui, a tutti i costi.

Il mezzo Shinigami l’aveva capito, però, e figurarsi se si sarebbe lasciato vincere così presto. Sollevò i fianchi con uno scatto nervoso, accogliendo di più quelle dita che lo sollecitavano senza tregua, mandandogli brividi giù per le gambe e su per la schiena e accentuando così tanto la pressione alla base della sua erezione che il ragazzo temette davvero di poter scoppiare da un istante all’altro.

Abbassò nuovamente la mano ma, con una resistenza che credeva ormai impensabile, riuscì a raggiungere non il suo ventre ma quello dell’Arrancar, scalzando via la sua mano con testardaggine, per poi accoglierlo contro il suo palmo.

«Sono bravo quanto te, Grimmjow!» sibilò con un piglio orgoglioso degno delle sue migliori dichiarazioni d’intenti sul campo di battaglia.

Grimmjow restò a fissarlo, in preda a una sorpresa che durò solo qualche istante. Poi rise, una risata bassissima, uno sghignazzo di pura estasi, prima di allungare la mano e afferrare saldamente il membro teso e umido del mezzo Shinigami fra le sue dita.

«Scommettiamo di no?!».

Gli occhi azzurri dell’Arrancar erano incendiati del desiderio di sfidare e battere il suo avversario persino fra le lenzuola di un letto, ma il fortissimo impulso fisico che l’aveva guidato fino a quella stanza prese presto il sopravvento, illanguidendo il suo sguardo fino a renderlo affamato e decisamente più bramoso. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia di piacere a stento represso, quando il pollice del mezzo Shinigami roteò sulla punta della sua erezione, premendo forte e accompagnandosi al movimento ritmico e ostinatamente regolare del resto della sua mano.

Non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente, però, e aumentò la velocità della sua mano, sfregando forte i suoi polpastrelli e accordandosi ai movimenti sempre più prepotenti e veloci delle dita affondate strettamente nel corpo del ragazzo. Ichigo si contorse contro di lui a quell’improvvisa doppia sollecitazione, il sorriso orgoglioso che sbiadiva in un’espressione contratta e sofferente e le palpebre che calavano piano su un paio di occhi castani troppo liquidi e troppo eccitati.

La bocca dell’Espada si premette quasi all’improvviso contro la sua, la lingua che scavalcava con urgenza labbra e denti per scontrarsi con quella del ragazzo. In un attimo il resto del corpo troppo grande e pesante di Grimmjow era a diretto contatto con quello di Ichigo, pelle sudata contro pelle sudata, e i suoi fianchi si abbassavano fra le cosce già aperte del mezzo Shinigami, strusciandoci contro mentre le sue mani continuavano a muoversi.

E poi le dita dell’Arrancar si chiusero strette su di lui, soffocandolo con tanta forza che Ichigo non poté fare altro che gettare la testa all’indietro e sollevare i fianchi in un’ultima spinta liberatoria. Fosse stato per calcolo preciso o solo per una contrazione involontaria di ogni muscolo del suo corpo – che tremava letteralmente di gioia contro quello dell’altro – anche la sua mano si strinse forte, troppo forte, e i suoi denti morsero disperatamente le labbra di Grimmjow, che cedette con altrettanta rapidità, svuotandosi contro la sua pancia con un gemito roco e soddisfatto.

Sfilò le dita, crollandogli addosso nella maniera più pesante e opprimente possibile ma Ichigo non aveva abbastanza fiato per protestare. Si lasciò semplicemente schiacciare contro il materasso con un gemito scocciato, una mano intrappolata fra i loro corpi e l’altra gettata all’indietro sul cuscino in segno di resa.

Grimmjow respirava pesantemente contro il suo orecchio, a tratti gli sembrò quasi che ronfasse tutto contento, tenendosi ben comodo fra le sue gambe come se non avesse voluto abbandonare quel posto tanto presto. E il mezzo Shinigami sapeva che – purtroppo per il suo sonno – sarebbe stato così.

«Ti schiodi di dosso? Mi soffochi!».

Ichigo insistette comunque, premendo una mano contro la spalla dell’Espada e cercando senza successo di spostarlo almeno contro il suo fianco. Quello, per tutta risposta, lo strinse per i fianchi, afferrandosi testardamente alla sua schiena e minacciando di schiacciarlo ancora di più.

«Nah, se t’ammazzo così, sai che casino per scoparti? Rilassati Kurosaki, fra poco sono di nuovo da te!».

Il ghigno che Grimmjow gli rivolse prometteva esattamente ciò che le sue parole sottintendevano e Ichigo replicò con la smorfia schifata di chi era davvero scocciato da tutte quelle attenzioni, anche se la realtà era ben diversa.

Gli era mancato. Gli era mancata quella stretta prepotente sulla sua schiena, l’impressione incancellabile dei suoi polpastrelli affondati nei muscoli tesi, il suo respiro ronfante e rumoroso contro il collo, il peso quasi insopportabile del suo torace contro il proprio e beh… anche il modo in cui gli gravava fra le gambe, pronto a riprenderselo quando meno se l’aspettava.

L’avesse chiesto a Grimmjow, era certo che non gli avrebbe risposto, ma anche il Re più solitario di tutti doveva ammettere – in una parte molto nascosta di se stesso – che alla lunga un regno di sabbia e anime da straziare come sola compagnia stancava e la sensazione palpitante di un corpo vivente sotto le sue mani restava ben più appagante di tutte le cacce all’Hollow potesse condurre.

La sensazione del corpo di quel bastardo di Kurosaki, per essere preciso, ma non c’era bisogno di stare lì troppo a rimuginarci sopra, non quando gli bastava aprire una Garganta e tirarselo dietro per la collottola ogni volta che gli veniva voglia.

… non ogni volta o quello avrebbe davvero creduto di essere indispensabile al suo divertimento, che diamine!

«Pronto per il secondo round, Kurosaki?» esclamò alla fine, premendo le labbra contro il suo orecchio, e strinse eloquentemente le sue natiche fra le dita.

«Pronto a cacciarti fuori a calci, bastardo!» ringhiò con fare esageratamente ostile Ichigo, voltando la testa e ficcando uno sguardo indignato in faccia all’Espada. La mano che fino a pochi istanti prima trascorreva oziosamente sulla sua nuca gli afferrò forte alcune ciocche di capelli per tirarle all’indietro con estremo dispetto.

Era una lotta che ricominciava e prometteva di trascinarsi per parecchie ore ma Ichigo non poteva lamentarsi così tanto: era stato o non era stato lui a soffrire per la monotonia insopportabile di quella notte estiva? Ecco, ora non poteva dire che Grimmjow non sapesse avere un suo strano tempismo non soltanto nel farsi desiderare ma persino nel capitargli davanti proprio quando ne aveva più bisogno.

… ma non gliel’avrebbe data vinta così facilmente comunque!


End file.
